


We're Broken People

by itsjulianayall



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Music, Support Group, bands and stuff, bros being bros, emos in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjulianayall/pseuds/itsjulianayall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tyler meets Josh in a support group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Broken People

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Joshler fanfiction ever also I don't know what is this. Feedback is always welcome <3

It was a cold morning but fortunately it was warm inside the coffee shop where Tyler was buying his breakfast.

  
“Tyler” the coffee shop attended shouted and Tyler went to the table to get his food. A cup of coffee and a brownie.

  
As he was making his way out of the shop his phone started ringing. He picked it up from his pocket and swiped the screen to answer.  
“What?” Tyler answered.

  
“I just want to know what’s up, is everything okay?”

  
“Pete, I literally left the house 20 minutes ago. My mom wouldn’t worry that much.”

  
Tyler loved Pete. He was like a brother to him, but sometimes he could be very overprotective and that could be annoying.

  
“Sorry. I just care about you, dude!”

  
“Okay – Tyler sighed – Look, I need to hurry now if I want to get there on time, alright? I’ll see you later.”

  
“Alright. Take care, Ty.”

  
Tyler rung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

  
He was walking down the street and the building of meeting was just a block away so it didn’t take long for Tyler to get there.

  
Tyler had been attended the city’s support group for about 2 years once a week and honestly he’d only did it because he’s promised Pete that he would attend those meetings after his _incident_.

  
Tyler climbed upstairs as fast as he could only for his eyes to meet the almost entire group standing and chatting near to a coffee table full of breakfast. They were the usual people. To be completely honest the group hadn’t gotten anyone knew since Tyler.

  
Tyler entered the room, said “Hi” to everyone at once, and took a seat. He sat next to Jenna, just as he always did. He decided he was going to finish his breakfast in which now was composed by a half-eaten brownie and what was left of his coffee.

  
Everything was just as usual as the last time Tyler attended the meeting, not that he expected anything to be different, expect that…There was something different.

  
Tyler squinted his eyes to get a better view of where most of the people were, by the breakfast table, and there was a new guy there. A pink-haired guy.

  
“Did you see the new guy?” Jenna tilted his head at Tyler.

  
Jenna was a blonde, blue-eyed girl who was Tyler’s best friend since forever. She also attended the meetings, for a longer time than Tyler. Actually, she was the one who told him – after his incident – about the support group and how it was very helpful.

  
“The pink-haired one? Yeah who is this?” Tyler asked while taking a last bite of his brownie.

  
“Well, he’s new. I didn’t have much time to catch up with him yet but we were chatting during the breakfast and he seems very nice.”

  
Tyler nodded.

  
Jenna kept staring at Tyler with a smirk on her face.

  
“What?” Tyler was getting scared.

  
“You should go talk to him” She turned her head back to the book she was reading.

  
“Why?” Tyler frowned at Jenna.

  
“Because you haven’t turned his head to stare at me not even once while we were talking. I guess you’re too busy staring to someone else, huh?” She beamed and nudged Tyler with her elbow.

  
“Right. Whatever.” Tyler wasn’t willing to extend that conversation for very long and the meeting was about to start.

  
“Maybe I’ll talk to him.”

  
“Shall we begin?” His thoughts were interrupted by the Dallon’s voice.

  
Dallon cleaned his throat and rearranged his chair, so he could take his sit and proceed the meeting.

  
Dallon was a psychiatrist. He had founded the Columbus Support Group about almost 10 years ago and since then, he has doing a volunteer job there, helping people and conducting the meetings.

  
“I guess some of you have already met Josh?” He waved towards the bright pink haired guy who was sitting at his left and in front of Tyler at the same time. “He’s our newest member. Let’s say ‘Hi’.”

  
“Hi, Josh.” Everyone greeted him in almost perfect sync.

  
“So, Josh! Are you feeling like sharing today?” Dallon tilted his head at Josh.

  
“I’m…Maybe next week.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Okay. So, what about you, Tyler? You haven’t shared anything with us last week. Do you want to share now?”

  
“Pass.” Tyler snapped at Dallon.

  
Dallon had a sad look on his face. He really wanted Tyler to open up with the group. If not the group, then just Dallon. He knew he could help Tyler, but Tyler wouldn’t let him in.

  
“Anybody wants to share?” Dallon glanced over to no one specifically.

  
“I do!” A red-haired girl called Hayley said as she started to tell about her weekend and how she got a dog and it made her feel better.

  
Tyler wasn’t really paying attention. He never did. He didn’t like to go to the meetings but he knew he had made a promise to Pete that he couldn’t and he didn’t want to break.

  
While everyone in the circle were sharing their thoughts, Tyler kept studying Josh and he didn’t know why.

  
“Alright, everybody. For the ones who are interested, you’re going to find lunch on the table where was set the breakfast this morning, but I think you’re all pretty used to that. Just warning our new friend, Joshua.”

  
Tyler decided that maybe it would be cool to stay for lunch.

  
He pushed himself to the, now, lunch table and as he got there he started to analyzing it. There was plenty of food on the table but the truth is, Tyler wasn’t really hungry.  
He picked up a Red Bull and thought he was satisfied with just an energy drink for lunch.

  
“Same.” Said a voice behind Tyler.

  
He took a sip of his Red Bull while he turned himself so his eyes could meet Josh.

  
“I’m more of a beverage guy too.” Josh smirked, pointing at the bottle of Red Bull that Tyler was holding.

  
“Oh, this. Yeah, I’m not really hungry, man.” Tyler said rubbing the back of this neck with a smirk on his face.

  
“If only there were tacos, though.” Josh sighed.

  
“I know, right?” Tyler giggled.

  
“I’m Josh, by the way. You probably know that already...Dallon introducing me and the whole ‘Hi, Josh’ thing… – he smirked – “That was weird.”

  
“They teach us that in Support Group’s Greetings 101, did you miss that class?” Tyler had a half smile on his face when he took another sip of his beverage.

  
“I didn’t go to college, so probably yes.” Josh laughed.

  
And what a beautiful laugh that was.

  
“Okay, keep it cool.” Tyler thought to himself.

  
“And you’re Tyler, right?”

  
“Yep.”

  
“So…For how long have you been in the support group?” Josh asked on his best attempt to keep a small talk. He was enjoying talking to Tyler. He didn’t want it to end so soon.  
“I’ve actually been here for pretty much time.” Tyler said scratching the back of his head.

  
“Oh, got it…” Josh was interrupted by the ring of his phone.

  
He picked up his cell phone from his pocket and there was a new message from his co-worker, Brendon.

  
_“Hey man, where are you? Ur late.”_

  
He swiped his phone’s lock screen so he could see how much time he had left until he had to leave to work.

  
15 minutes to the start of his shift.

  
He would get indeed very late if he didn’t hurry up.

  
“Hey, look…I’m-I need to be heading to work right now if I don’t want my boss to throw a guitar on my head” – Josh giggled but he lighted looked worry.  
“Wow. He does that kind of stuff?”

  
“Only when there’s no CD’s around.” Josh smirked.

  
“Of course…” – Tyler giggled – “But, wait. CD’s and guitars?” Tyler tilted his head at Josh

  
“Yeah, I work in a music store actually. The one down the street.” Josh took another sip of his, now, finished, Red Bull.

  
“That’s awesome, man.” Tyler said looking down to his empty bottle of energy drink.

  
“Do you like any music?”

  
“I do, actually. I also play piano and the ukulele, so…” Tyler said looking down to the empty bottle of energy drink he was holding.

  
“That’s so cool. Hey, we’re getting a new shipment of instruments in the store this week, so, if you want to go there sometime and take a look…” Josh said rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Tyler felt his cheeks getting red.

  
“Cool, so can I have your number? Then I can hit you up if we get some new interesting stuff.”

  
The hot new guy was asking for Tyler’s number. Okay. That was fine. It’s not like Tyler wanted to open a big smile or anything.

“Okay.”

Tyler quickly typed his number on Josh’s phone and handed it back to him.

  
“You want to save mine?” Josh asked and Tyler’s face flushed red.

  
“Of course. Here” Tyler said as he handed his phone to Josh.

  
“There you go.” – Josh handed Tyler’s phone back to him – “So…I need to be heading to work now. See you around?”

“Yeah.”

  
“Okay, then.” Josh said with a smile on his face as he left the room.

  
**\--------------------**

  
The next afternoon Tyler was at home. He was lying on the couch, switching channels on his TV because he couldn’t find anything interesting to watch. To be honest he was pretty bored and he couldn’t help thinking about Josh.

  
He wondered what’d Josh mean when he invited him to go to the music store before asking for his number. Was it just to check new instruments or…was it some kind of a date?  
A date in a music store? _No. It was probably nothing. It was just about instruments and stuff._ Tyler thought to himself.

  
_But, should he call Josh?_

  
Tyler’s thoughts were interrupted by Pete.

  
“What’s up, Ty?” – Pete laid on the couch next to Tyler – “Having trouble deciding what to watch?” He asked while Tyler kept switching channels.

  
“Nah.” Tyler snapped at Pete. “Hey, listen…” – Tyler straightened himself on the couch – “Can I ask you for an advice?” He couldn’t believe he was actually asking for Pete’s help in this situation.

  
“Go ahead.”

  
“There’s this guy…I met him at the support group. We were talking and he asked for number because I told him I played instruments and he worked in a music store. He said I could show up there sometime. He just wanted to help, right?”

  
“Tyler, you’re kidding me?” Pete giggled.

  
“What?”

  
“I don’t know this guy but he was flirting with you.” Pete wiggled his eyebrow.

  
“Really? Cause I thought he was just being nice and helpful.”

  
“Okay” – Pete said sarcastically. – “You should call him.”

  
Tyler wasn’t sure about that and Pete’s advices were hardly wrong so he decided he would call Josh. He picked up him phone from his jacket pocket and typed on Josh’s name on his contact list.

  
He glanced at Pete who made an “okay” gesture with his hand and whispered “Go ahead.”

  
Tyler was calling Josh.

  
_“Hello?”_

  
_“Mm hey, Josh! It’s Tyler.”_

  
_“Hi, Tyler. I saw your name on my phone screen.”_ – Josh smirked – _“What’s up?”_

  
_“Do you want to do something tonight? We can go to Taco Bell?”_   Tyler placed his free hand on his head. He felt stupid.  
_“Sure, I’m almost finishing my shift.”_

  
_“Okay then, see you there soon.”_ Tyler rang up the phone.

  
Pete was staring at Tyler with a look of expectation on his face.

  
“So…?”

  
“What.”

  
“You got yourself a date!” Pete had a smile of excitement on his face.

  
“I guess?”

  
“See! I told you, you needed to call him!”

  
“Yeah, right.” Tyler had a shy smile on his face.

  
“Okay, so you need to leave now.”

  
“Do I get to know why?” Tyler tilted his head at Pete.

  
“Because Patrick’s coming over. You’re not the only one who has date, y’know.”

  
“Fine” Tyler rolled his eyes as walked towards the doorway to leave his house.

  
“Have fun!” Pete shouted from the living room.

  
“Okay” Tyler shouted back and shutting the door.

  
**\--------------------**

 

The music store where Josh worked wasn’t very far from Tyler’s house so he got there before he could notice.

  
He saw Josh through the glass of the door. He was serving some costumers and showing them a black guitar.

  
Tyler walked into the store and Josh noticed, he made a “wait a second” gesture with his hand just so he could pass his clients to someone else.

  
“Hey, Ty!”

  
“Hey”

  
“I’m almost ready to go. I just need to sign up my name back there to close my shift. Okay?”

  
“Yeah, go ahead.” Tyler had a small grin on his face.

  
Josh went to the office in the backroom of the store and Tyler went to look around some instruments.

  
“So, you’re Tyler?” A guy with brown hair and big brown eyes approached him.

  
“Mm…Yeah, and you are…?” Tyler looked confused.

  
“I’m Brendon, I work with Josh.”

  
“Right.”

  
“Josh said you were coming over.”

  
“Really?” Tyler glanced over Josh who was in the back of the store.

  
“Yeah…Well, nice to meet you!” Brendon said with a friendly smile.

  
“Nice to meet you too, Brendon.”

 

Tyler kept checking some keyboards when Josh placed a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Hey, I’m ready.”

  
“Alright, let’s get going then.”

  
**\--------------------**

  
“So... You’ve met Brendon?” Josh broke the silence as they were walking out of the music store.

  
“Yeah…Mm, he said you’ve told him I was coming over.”

  
“I may have let something slip” Josh smirked.

  
They entered the Taco Bell shop and got in the line to order their food.

  
“What would you like to order, sir?” The Taco Bell attendant asked them.

  
Tyler quickly analyzed the menu on the screens but decided to go with the usual. “I’m gonna go with tacos.”

  
“Yeah, same for me.”

  
“Will you have a drink?” The attendant asked them both.

  
“Mm, yeah. Just a coke, please.” Tyler answered.

  
“I want some orange juice, please.” – Josh asked the attendant – “No Red Bull this time?” Josh tilted his head at Tyler with a smirk on his face.

  
“I like to variate sometimes plus I’m pretty sure they don’t have Red Bull here.” Tyler smirked.

  
“Here’s your food, sir.” The attendant handed them their food.

  
They went to find a table but it was crowded and Josh had a better idea.

  
“Come with me, I know a place.”

  
Tyler nodded and went to follow Josh.

  
They went to behind the shop where there was a ladder that leaded them to the roof.

  
“Wow.” – Tyler’s eyes went wide. They could see the whole block from up there. The cars parked on the street were all covered with the snow and all of the lights seemed even prettier from where they stood next to balcony. – “How do you know this place?”

  
“I used to work here. I came here almost every night to think…” – He paused taking a breath and leaned his elbows on the balcony – “About everything.”

  
“I get it.” – Tyler was watching Josh and he looked even cuter when he didn’t notice that there was someone looking at him. – “So, Josh. You didn’t tell me if you play any instruments.”  
“I do.” – He tilted his head at Tyler – “I play the drums and also a little bit of the trumpet.”

  
“That’s an interested instrument to play.” Tyler smirked.

  
“Yeah, most people don’t expect me to play the trumpet.” Josh giggled.

  
“No, I mean the drums.” – Tyler joked and they both laughed. – “You should show me sometime.”

  
“Sure, then you’ll have to play the ukulele for me.”

  
“I make shows at this new place that just opened called Tyler’s basement. Just show up there. Tickets available for a limited time.”

  
“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it.” Josh grinned.

  
They stood there talking and finishing their food for a long time. There was something about that view that bring peace. Soon enough their food and drinks were gone but that wasn’t exactly a problem since Josh knew a stock of alcohol that the Taco Bell employees kept in a deposit on the roof.

  
“Tell me about you, Josh” Tyler said taking a sip of a beer.

  
Josh then told Tyler about his family and how he had three siblings. He told him that he used to walk with some pretty bad people and abused substances. And how going to the meetings had helped him.

  
And Tyler told Josh about his brothers and his sister and how his parents had always expected him to play basketball to get a scholarship in college but that music changed him, and that was what he really wanted to do in life. He also told him the reason why he joined the support group, that he tried to hurt himself once but that also hurt the people he loved and how he never wanted to see anyone hurt because of him again.

  
“Hey…” – Josh placed a hand on one of Tyler’s shoulder – “You won’t.”

  
Tyler smiled. Josh was warm and kind and Tyler had never felt so comfortable talking to anyone like this before.

  
It was pretty late at night and thin rain started.

  
“I should get going. I don’t want to worry my room-mate.”

  
“Okay, mind if I join you on your way home?” Josh tilted his head at Tyler.

  
“No, of course not.”

  
They were walking down the stairs on their way to the street and the thin rain turned into a very heavy one.

  
“Damn” Josh complained.

  
Tyler pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. Josh’s jacket didn’t have a hoodie so he took it off and covered himself with it as they started running through the sidewalks. Tyler’s place wasn’t very far away from where they were, for their luck.

  
“Oh my god.” Tyler said as they got to his house in which fortunately had an awning where they could keep themselves out of the rain.

  
Josh somehow managed to get way more wet than Tyler and that meant that his white shirt was completely transparent now, showing Josh’s abs.

  
_Oh my god, stop thinking about that._

  
“I’m sorry for this, Josh” Tyler grinned as he pulled off his hoodie from him head.

  
“It’s okay.” – Josh laughed at himself – “You know, I had a lot of fun tonight. You’re cool, Tyler.” Josh said staring at Tyler’s lips.

  
“Mm, you’re cool too…” Tyler’s heart started beating faster as Josh leaned closer to his mouth.

  
Josh grabbed Tyler by his hips, pulling his body closer to his and kissed him. Tyler moaned on his mouth as Josh were running his hands through Tyler’s hair.  
“Goodnight, Josh” Tyler smiled as they broke away from each other and he recovered his breath.

  
“Night, Ty” – Josh smirked.

  
The rain had fade away and Tyler searched for his keys on his jacket pocket to open the door.

  
“Hey, Tyler” – Josh said from where he stood on the sidewalk while he was leaving – “You didn’t tell me where I got those tickets to watch you play.”

  
“What do you mean, dude? You just got one.” Tyler smirked.

  
Josh left with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!  
> English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes please don't hesitate to hit me up.  
> Also please leave a feedback that would be nice <3  
> Stay alive, friends


End file.
